The New Juvia
by Jacovy
Summary: Juvia sees Gray caring so much for Lucy and started thinking that she had to give up. She had a feeling she could never win against Lucy. She starts treating Gray differently, but when Gray sees Juvia and Lyon together, he feels... Jealously
1. So EdoJuvia!

**I don't own Fairy Tail, just the plot. Enjoy!**

"Juvia wonders how Gray-sama is doing." Juvia mumbled to herself. She walked down the street to where Lucy's apartment was, and then stopped, and hid behind the ally. She saw a few strands of black hair behind the dumpster.

_Is that Gray-sama? _Juvia thought.

Her eyes darted to where other people where. Natsu and Happy were standing at the apartment office steps.

"Coast is clear! No one is here!" he said to Happy, but saluting and facing the other way.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said, doing the same thing.

"Nani? What are you guys doing here?" a blonde hair girl walked to them, franticly.

_Lucy? What is she doing? My forever love rival! _Juvia growled when she heard that.

"Eto, we were just-" he stopped in the middle of nowhere, when he heard a bang.

Natsu rushed over to where the dumpster was and saw Gray.

"Nani? What are YOU doing here?" Natsu asked, obviously surprised that Gray was here.

"Ita!" Gray groaned and rubbed his head.

"I asked, what are you doing here?" Natsu repeated.

"I heard that Lucy was being followed, so I can to see if she was safe, gosh!" Gray rushed in the sentence, obviously embarrassed that he was _following _Lucy, to see if she was _safe_. Because he sure wasn't that kind of guy.

_Making sure she was safe? Following her? Would he do the same to Juvia? _Juvia chewed and pulled on her handkerchief.

"Well, don't go just hiding behind the dumpster, you look like a gay pervert with barely any clothes on!" Natsu said, looking at Gray, up and down. Gray sighed a relief, seeing that Natsu didn't catch his embarrassing sentence.

"Oh yea? Who are you to be talking when you're standing at some one's door way, looking like some idiot?" he growled.

"Teme!" (Why you!) he bumped his forehead with Gray's.

"Now, now." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Hmph!" they both began to walk separate ways from where Lucy's apartment was. Lucy then entered her apartment, leaving Juvia standing there, dumbfound.

Juvia sighed and walked towards the sea. She sat down and gazed at the stars.

"Maybe Juvia should give up on Gray-sama." She mumbled. Her mind flashed back to where Gray said he was just making sure Lucy was safe, while blushing. He never did that to her. And he maybe never will.

"Juvia has lost, Lucy. You can have Gray-sama. Juvia is no match for you." Hot trails of liquid began to fall down her cheeks. Losing was defiantly not her thing. Especially for her Gray-sama.

"Starting from tomorrow, Juvia will not bother Gray-sam- Gray-san." She vowed.

**Please read and review! :D**

**~Jazzi~**


	2. Ice Skating Rink Disaster Part I

Juvia walked towards the Fairy Tail building, to see people throwing things and fighting. Again.

"A man shall never lose!" Elfman threw some silverware at Lucy.

"Yea, so? A man won't throw anything at a lady!" Gray came to Lucy's rescue, freezing things into ice, including the silverware.

"Arigato, Gray." Lucy smiled.

"No problem." Gray jumped off, with a tint of blush on his cheeks.

Juvia narrowed her eyes. Well, you can't really blame her. She's jealous. You can't get over your crush that fast, can you?

Jet crashed into Droy, which made his knife he was holding, go towards Juvia. The knife went through Juvia's body like it was just passing through air.

"Oh, good thing it was you, Juvia!" Droy called to her. Juvia ignored him, using water to make herself a path, she splashed everyone who was in the way.

_So far, so good, Juvia! _Juvia thought, as she walked over to the board, remembering her vow.

She sighed, and sat down on one of the chairs at the bar looking thingie. (The one Mirajane works at, and the one Lucy always sits at.

"Dostanjo, Juvia?" (What's the matter) Mirajane asked.

"Nandemonai." Juvia sighed. (Nothing)

"Come on, Juvia." Mirajane urged.

"Juvia gives up." Juvia said, glumly.

"Give up on what?" Mirajane asked. She pulled up a chair and sat down, to talk to Juvia.

"Juvia gives up on loving Gray-sam- san. Juvia's love rival may take him." She said, sadly, and then eyeing Lucy.

Mirajane leaned close to Juvia. "Don't give up, Juvia! You still can win him over, if you have hope. Even a little will help!" she exclaimed, obviously liking the conversation. (Typical Mirajane. -.-)

"Arigato, Mira-san, Juvia appreciates it. She really does, but she just can't figure out her way." Juvia said sadly.

"It's okay. I know you're better than him." Mirajane said, giving Gray the evil eye.

"Arigato, Mira-san." Juvia smiled just a tiny bit.

"Dosdanjo, Juvia?" Levy came up to her and asked.

"Nandemonai." Juvia watched Gray fight with other people.

"Why aren't you cheering Gray-kun on?" she asked.

"Juvia thinks that is bothering Gray-san." Juvia said, dissmissilivly.

"Gray-san?" Levy asked, surprised.

"Juvia thinks that Juvia is bothering Gray-san, so Juvia decides to not bother Gray-san anymore." Juvia said, bravely.

"Juvia, I know it hurts you. But you deserve someone waaaaaaaaaay better than Gray!" Levy glared at Gray.

"Arigato, Levy-chan." Juvia managed a weak smile.

Juvia sighed, heading out of the guild. "What happened, Juvia?" asked Gray.

Juvia rolled her eyes, he would know. "Nothing." She said, fake smiling.

"Okay." Gray shrugged.

She sighed and walked out of the guild door, bumping into Lyon, the guy who liked her and was from Lamia Scale.

"Ohayo, Juvia-chan!" he smiled.

"Ohayo, Lyon-kun!" she smiled back.

"How's your day, Juvia-chan?" he asked her, nervously brushing some pale ice blue hair from his cheek.

"It's okay. Juvia's doing well so far!" Juvia said, bouncing her dark cerulean curls up and down.

"I'm glad to hear that. Juvia, would you like to go ice skating with me?" He dragged her away before she could even answer.

They arrived at the ice skating rink and payed. Oh you wouldn't have guessed it.

Gray was taking Lucy ice skating too.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Gray: READ AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Natsu: READ AND REVIEW**

**Lucy: REA- *Cut off by Juvia***

**Juvia: READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Ice Skating Rink Disaster Part II

"Oh, hello, Juvia, and the shitty bastard, Lyon." Gray said, with gritted teeth. (Sorry for my unnecessary cussing, it just seems more like Gray)

"Gray, don't be like that. I think Lyon-kun is a nice person." Lucy warned Gray. Lyon rolled his eyes. _But I won't be nice to __**you**_, Lyon thought. Afterall, she was the one who made Juvia sad, by taking Gray away. As much as he loved her, he wanted her to be happy…right? (LIES! XD and sorry to all Lucy lovers but I really don't like her that much and I think she would be the perfect role. Love rival, remember?)

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go, Juvia." Lyon said, dragging Juvia away, holding onto her warm hand.

"L-Lyon-sama." Juvia blushed.

"WTF?" Gray said, softly, horrified. _Lyon-sama? _And now that he thought of it, when they she left the guild, she called him Gray-san.

"What's the matter, Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing." Gray stuttered, shocked.

"If you're sure." Lucy said, uncertainly.

"I gotta go to the restroom. Meet me at the seats when you get your skates on." Gray said, getting up while dusting his dark blue pants with his pale hands.

He felt a sting in the chest, but ignored it. First he thinks he gets jealous of Lyon and Juvia, and lied to Lucy? He was careful not to take any clothes off on the way, or else people would he screaming 'HENTAI!' 'PERVERT!' and that would attract attention.

He ran outside, to find Lyon muttering something to Juvia while she laughed. Something inside of him clenched, like he had just been jammed in the gut. He walked over to them, slowly, so that he could hear their conversation.

"So that's what Gray-san does, huh?" she said, between giggles.

"Pretty much." He said, laughing himself. _What is he talking about? _Gray growled.

"Oh, Lyon-sama, you're so funny!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Okay, Juvia-chan, shall we go?" He said, as he got up, gesturing to the rink.

"Okay!" she followed him, stumbling on the light blue skates. Her eyes widened as she trip over the skates on the way. Gray was going to run after her, but Lyon beat him to it. He held Juvia in his arms while staring into her deep Celeste eyes. She blushed and looked away, and Lyin snapped out of his daze. Juvia turned her head away.

_Yes! _Gray thought, this way he could have Juvia in his arms again. Wait. What? In his arms? He already has Lucy, who couldn't even skate yet! _Lucy._ Gray thought. Crap! He totally forgot.

He zoomed back to Lucy, who was having trouble with her skates.

"Oh, your back." She stated.

"Yea," he said, quickly putting on his skates. "Hurry up, Lyon and Juvia are already out there." He said. A pang of jealously went through him, remembering how happy Juvia was.

She quickly put her skates on, bearing the pain, and went outside with Gray. Gray narrowed his eyes, to find that there was no disantance between them, and were laughing like they were a couple.

He held Lucy's hand and tried to go to them, only to be stopped by Lucy.

"Gray, wait. I can't skate." Lucy said, complaining.

"Okay come on, slowly." He said gesturing for her to come forward.

He looked back at Juvia and Lyon. She had already known how to skate! He pictured him and her skating together, laughing their heads off.

He sighed and turned back to Lucy.

Oh boy, this was going to be a long time.

**Like it? Please review!**

**Gray: Why am I acting like Juvia? Is this déjà vu? And why am I jealous?**

**Jazzi: You know you like herrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Lyon: I WILL GET JUVIA!**

**Juvia: GRAY-SAMA!**

**Lucy: Chaos, not please r-**

**Juvia: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Ice Skating Rink Disaster Part III

"Oi, Lucy hurry up." Gray said, irritated. Lucy had been really slow. It was like ½ mph maybe even less. She was sure slow. I mean, he knew that it was her first time, but no one should be THAT slow. I mean, look at Juvia. She can skate more than 10 times faster than Lucy.

"Gray, wait up! This is my first time! Take it easy on me, idiot!" She growled.

"It's Juvia's first time too!" He said, pointing at Juvia and Lyon.

"So? Juvia is water!" she exclaimed, glaring at me.

"So? Your point?" Gray asked.

"She's not afraid of getting hurt!" she pointed out.

"So? I'm watching you 24/7, you're not going to get hurt." Gray rolled his eyes.

"And you're not even waiting for me. How am I supposed to feel _safe_?" Lucy said, sarcastically.

"Ugh, just come on." Gray groaned, stealing a glance at Juvia's laughing face accompanied by Lyon's smiling face.

Lucy held Gray's hand tightly, but didn't know that Juvia was still glaring at her.

_POP!_

Then a idea popped up in Juvia's mind. Jealousy war. If her Gray-sama wanted to play this game, then she will too. She looked at Gray. They were chatting about something… Something Juvia can't ever think about of. He was _laughing_. Juvia could NEVER make him laugh. All she could do was make him annoyed.

_I should really just end up with Lyon-sama. At least he cares for me. And excepts me for who I am. _Juvia thought.

Back over there with Gray and Lucy, Lucy almost fell, but Gray caught her just in time. But in a akward position. It was like what one of those dancers did. The boy had his hand on her back, catching her from falling, and the girl has her arms around his neck. It was just on time, when Juvia decided to look at them. Juvia widened her eyes, and bit her lip to keep herself from crying. It just looked like Gray and Lucy was going to kiss!

She quickly turned back to Lyon and went laughing with him, looking at Gray every once ina while so she could take the chance to make him jealous. Then Gray turned his head their way.

Juvia made herself look like she was falling to make Lyon catch her. Of course he did, in the same position. That made Gray jealous. Really jealous.

A hour went by and then they started to go.

"Gray? Meet you up at the guild?" Lucy asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, bye Lucy." Gray sighed. Then he turned back into his jealous, and angry expression when he remembered the scene with Juvia and Lyon. He marched over to them.

"Juvia, what was that position you guys were in earlier?" Gray asked, angrily.

"None of your buissiness, stripper." Lyon shot back.

"I was asking J.U.V.I.A. Not you, ice headed bastard." Gray said, narrowing his eyes and with gritted teeth.

"So what, Gray-san?" Juvia shot back, surprising both Gray and Lyon. Juvia never talked to Gray like this.

"You were like that with Lucy-san weren't you? So why can't we? Besides, Lyon-sama was just saving me." Juvia said, slyly.

Gray stood there, dumbfound. Why was Juvia like this?

**That's it for this chappie. Sorry it's so short! I have 15 stories and HW! Projects! And no, Natsu isn't the backup man, Gray and Lucy weren't even going out! PLEASE REVIEW! I WORKED HARD!**

**Juvia: Review for Lyon-sama!**

**Jazzi: Wait, didn't you like Gray?**

**I have a poll on my profile and root! I don't know who to choose for Juvia! And review and say if you want me, tha little girl and become a cupid! Or otherwise, Gray and Juvia can't be together (If you want them to)**

**~Jazzi~**


	5. Mira's Lecture

**Sorry guys! I have a excuse but you guys probably won't believe it anyways! I hope this chapter wasn't too short though :P anyways, thanks to the ones who reviewed.**

**Rainbowcastle Gruvia FTW 3: I know the ending was dumb, sorry XP I hope this chapter makes it up to you!**

**Gray-mochi: Yes, yes. It's going to be a surprise! …. for me too… XD**

**fairy tail nalu: Thanks for always reviewing! Eto… I really don't have a reply…**

**Lluvia-chan: Yeah! It's okay! I use Google Translate too! Oh and the paring with Lyon is secret…. Hehe XD**

**Tsukushi Tomoi: Yes, yes. I want JuviaXGray too! XD**

**Free2Love. Hate: Hmmmm. *SPOILER BEEP* *wink wink* **

**BrOkEnToYbOx: Yes! Thanks for reviewing anyways. Oh, and yessssssss! GO JUVIA! *giggle***

**nickychua: I'm sure you'll find him someday! :)**

**AgelessIce: Jealous Gray IS sweet! And thanks for liking this fanfic!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! *evil laugh with Juvia***

Gray did a lot of thinking that night. About how Juvia was acting. How HE was acting. Why was he… jealous? He never really felt anything towards to water mage and now? The way Lyon 'saved' her made Gray clench his fist so hard to restrain himself made him bleed. How could she do this to him? He blinked and saw the flashback again in his head where Lyon was saving Juvia. It made him so angry. He sighed and drifted off to sleep, not realizing, it was almost morning.

**~GUILD~**

"Ohayo, Mira," Gray mumbled and plopped himself into one of the seats.

"What happened, Gray? Someone dumped you?" Mira teased, but stopped a second later looking at Gray's face.

"You're a wreck!" she said, surprised.

" Yeah." Gray sighed and buried his face in his arms.

"And you're not stripping today…" she trailed off. "What happened?" she asked like a concerned mother.

Gray lifted up his head. His eyes deep blue with sadness while there was bags under his eyes. "Well," he said, uncomfortably. "Eto-" Gray paused, squeezing his fist under the table so Mira couldn't see.

"Juvia?" Mira asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah," Gray mumbled in embarrassment.

"Gray, it's okay. Just tell her how you feel! You can't hold this in anymore longer. No one can. Not even the strongest person!" Mira said, sadly almost as if she was feeling his pain.

"Y-You don't understand, Mira." Gray buried his face in his arms again. "She's a whole different person. S-She likes Lyon now!" Mira snapped.

"NO! It's YOU who doesn't understand, Gray Fullbuster! Can't you see? She's just making you jealous because she's jealous herself! Think about what she has been feeling this whole time! It was ten times worse than what you are feeling right now! Think about how she felt! Don't tell me you're going to lose to a girl now!" Mira exclaimed, making him force his head up.

Gray looked back at all the times she stalked him, and he got so annoyed and yelled at her. How would he feel? _Juvia_, Gray thought.

"Thanks, Mira," Gray said, feeling determined now. He stood up.

"Wait! WHERE ARE YOU GOING GRAY!" she yelled.

"TO FIND JUVIA!" he flashed her a smile and ran out of the guild.

_Juvia Loxser, I'm going to find you and get you back!_, Gray thought silently.

**Sorry. This chapter isn't long either. I'll try to update more quickly now! Please review! **


	6. Gray's Plan

**I'm sorry I didn't update and to bring you with this extra sucky chapter. DX I lost inspiration. A big writer's block. If you can help me, please do! I lost the document I put DX. Something happened.**

Gray looked around as he tried to find Juvia.

_Where are you?_

Mira smiled as he left. She turned to Lucy who was slumped against the chair.

"Cute couple, ne?" Mira nudged Lucy while she was polishing glass mugs.

"Yeah." Lucy said glumly.

"Why are you so glum?" Mira said, finding a chair and sat down. "I would love to hear your story."

Lucy sighed and buried her head in her arms. "I'm just guilty."

"Of what?" Mira said, confused.

"Well, right now, Gray might not be able to find Juvia."

"Why not?" Mira said, raising a eyebrow.

"Because of me." Lucy sighed again.

"Because of you?" Mira asked.

"She's probably with Lyon right now." Lucy explained.

"Lyon? Lyon of L-" Mira said with wide eyes.

"Yup. Of Lamia Scale." Lucy's muffled voice interrupted Mira.

"W-Wha? H-How come? I thought Juvia only liked Gray!" Mira exclaimed. The guild members stared at her with a curious look.

"A-Ah, oops." Mira said, slapping her hand over her mouth.

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes.

**Gray**

"What do you want, Gray?" Lyon asked, icily.

"I need to talk to Juvia." he muttered. "alone."

Lyon narrowed his eyes. "You can't. We have a date. And after that, we need to attend the magic ball." Lyon smirked at Gray's face.

"I'm so sorry, Gray-san, but Lyon-sama and Juvia needs to get going," Juvia looked at her former crush apologetically.

Gray opened his mouth to speak, then grumbled. "Sure. Later." he walked away. He had just hurt his pride!

Juvia stared back at Gray.

_Maybe Juvia still likes Gray-sama_

**Guild**

"Wait so Juvia's going to the magic ball with Lyon-san?" Mirajane asked.

"Yup." he grumbled.

Lucy slid over to him. "I'm sorry."

Gray groaned, then sprang up. "I have a plan."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Here." he whispered something in her ear. She grinned.

"On on condition." she whispered something back. He nodded.

"Deal."

**Sorry I have a sucky chapter. I planned something, but if you can give me something to remove this horrible writer's block then yeah. I lost the chapter which had more detail. I can reassure you that you don't have to wait a month again… but it's going to be short! PLEASE REVIEW! It helps my writer's block ^_^**


	7. Magic Ball part 1

**I don't own anything.**

**Author note on the bottom**

Lucy glanced at Natsu, chatting with Lisanna, and mentally groaned. She looked at her pink off shoulder gown, and meekly smiled to herself, and yelled out "Gray!"

**Lisanna**

Lisanna stopped talking with Natsu, and smiled giggled to Bixlow.

"Natsu is so cute! Lucy-san and him would make a good couple!" she giggled. Bixlow, obviously missing the 'they would make a good couple part' grumbled.

"Yeah. Natsu's cute. Whatever." he stormed off.

Lisanna cocked her head. Her friend was acting weird… she widened her eyes.

Maybe he was gay, and he liked Natsu!

**Meanwhile…**

Gray caught himself staring at his former 'stalker.' She was beautiful. Juvia straightened her hair, and she wore a off shoulder blue gown. She also wore a white sparkly sash and white gloves. She smiled charmingly. Gray narrowed his eyes and turned to where she was looking.

Lyon.

Gray gritted his teeth in disgust, when he heard his name being called.

"Gray!" Lucy shouted, waving her arms. Gray nodded, and looked at Juvia once more, and then sighed, and walked away.

"You remember the plan right?" Lucy asked, through gritted teeth, frantically glancing at Natsu.

Gray nodded, grumpily.

"Okay! Plan, Start!" she giggled. She glanced at Juvia's direction. She was currently drinking something, and looking around while Lyon was grumpily dancing with Sherry.

She grinned. "Perfect!" she pretended to be in love with Gray, giggling at his every words, and danced a love song with him.

Things were going perfect.

Or so she thought.

**Juvia**

Juvia glanced at Gray, and couldn't help, but break down inside.

_Gray-sama loves Lucy-san after all_, she thought, unhappily. She glared at Lyon, who was supposed to be her date.

"I hope he trips on something." she chuckled at her childish joke. Lyon had started dancing with Lyon and then left her alone.

She glanced at Lucy with envy, noticing how Gray never left her side.

Stupid Lyon.

She glanced at a lone pinkhaired person.

She smirked.

She's got a plan.

**SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU THIS SUCKY CHOPPY CHAPTER! *wail* S-S-School started….. My stupid excuse.**

**I'll try to update next week….**

**Hopefully, PLEASE give me some ideas, or motivation! Thanks!**

**~Jazzi~**


	8. Magic Ball part 2

Juvia grinned, and walked gracefully to Natsu, trying to hide her smile. Natsu, who was trying to cover his frown, gobbled up the fire lanterns they had.

"Natsu-san?" Juvia asked, barely above a whisper. Natsu looked at Juvia, confused.

"Wire rnt ru danding wit Grey?" (Why aren't you dancing with Gray?) he asked, his mouth full of fire. Juvia tried to smile, but it almost broke her apart thinking about Gray and Lucy. She held up a trembling finger at Gray and Lucy happily dancing and had a sudden urge to bite on her hankerchief, or pull out her hair.

Natsu slumped, and glumly ate. "Why does that pervert get everything?" he asked himself. He mumbled something and sighed, and kept on eating.

Juvia sat down next to him. "So," she paused. "I was wondering if you would like to join me on a little something."

He looked at her, suspiciously, but leaned closer. Juvia grinned, widely.

"Here's the plan."

**Gray and Lucy**

"Anything from them?"

Gray growled. "She's talking with Natsu." realizing what he said, he stopped, and glared at Natsu. Lucy widened her eyes in disbelief, as Natsu bowed, and took Juvia's hand, and they started dancing.

Lucy wailed, and covered her hands in her arms, glaring at both of them.

"Everybody! Attention please!" a voice boomed on the speaker. All eyes stared at the girl who said it.

"We will now have the magic couple contest." a few whoops and hollers erupted, and Gray and Lucy looked at each other, confused.

But, the girl continued. "The couple to get most votes on their magic, wins!"

"On you mark. Get set, GO!"

The couples scurried off, sculpting their magic. Lucy looked at Gray. Gray grinned.

"I got this covered." he dashed off to a open space.

"Ice make: Castle!" a mini castle formed. Gray grinned, and hopped off the stairs. "Will you join me, Lucy?"

**Natsu and Juvia**

Natsu and Juvia were confused, but got to work.; Juvia glanced at Gray's castle, he was holding Lucy in his arms. She huffed.

"Natsu-san." she pointed at the fans. "We have to make something prettier than that."

Natsu turned to her, and grinned. "I got an idea."

Kiyuu no: Flaring dragon!" a dragon head roared out. He whispered something to her.

Juvia widened her eyes. She followed his instructions.

"Water dragon!" the water dragon stood next to Natsu's dragon, touching each other.

"Water/Kiyuu no: Swirl!" a blast of water/fire surround each dragon (like a aura. Natsu's fire around Juvia's water, and Juvia's water around Natsu's fire.

They heard a roar, and then a clap, and a reporter came up to them, in awe.

"A fire and water couple!" he shrieked. "Amazing! They showed us that water and fire can be next to each other, like a couple!"

The crowd roared, and a thunderous clap began.

**Lucy and Gray**

"Gray." Lucy said, blankly staring at the nearly empty place in front of them, which has been once filled.

"What?" he asked, as blank. The people had went over, to awe at Natsu and Juvia's picture.

"What if they're not joking?"

"I don't know, Lucy."

He sighed, then Lucy came up with a unanswerable question.

"How can we compete with that?"

**Hey!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I told you it would be a little bit earlier! ^_^ Anyways, I have two options.**

**Update faster but shorter chapters,**

**or…**

**Update slower, with longer chapters**

**You decide! XD ^_^**


	9. Magic Ball part 3

**Oh. My. Gosh. YOU REVIEWERS ARE AWESOMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**Natsu: *eats some fire* You don't deserve them.**

**Jazzi: You're right :'(**

**Natsu: Aren't I always?**

**Jazzi: Nah. You're to oblivious. *whispers* especially to Lucy's love.**

**Natsu: What was that?**

**Jazzi: Nuthing! XD Anyways, here's my reply to those awesome people who reviewed. **

**Iloveallanime16: Really!? Glad ta know! XD**

**Lluvia-chan: Thanks! Glad cha like it! I know it's weird. Weird crack pairing huh?**

**BrOkEnToYbOx: Ty again! I'll try to fulfill your requests! Though it's hard because I love making cliffies… You should update too! XD**

**Emily: Sure! Well, I'll try! XD**

**Ushiio: Haha. Thanks for reviewing by the way!**

**Miku. Hatsune: Glad cha like this! I'll try to update faster for wonderful people! XD (Natsu: Shut up Jazzi; Jazzi: You're just jelly because you're not as awesome XD)**

**Summer Eclar: Thanks! I shall try! XD**

**fairy tail nalu: I'll try. How long? XD**

**FairyTailLover01: Hehe, I'l try. Cliffies are awesome! (as long as you're the one making it, that is) And you'll see how they get together**

**FAIRY TAILERS: Ooh! Ty! I don't have that kind of patience. I can't read the same thing over and over. XD**

**ErZa-san: Don't we all love Gray and Juvia? (well, Gray when he's not acting Mister High and Mighty.)**

**obako-chan97: I'll try! ^_^**

**xXkazewingsxX: Oh! Thanks for taking your time to review! And you'll see what they'll do (grins evily)**

**akaririn: Kay! I'll try! Thanks for reviewing!**

**mimi317: Thanks! I'll try longer chapters!**

**Guest: Thanks for pointing that out! I'll try and fix it! XD**

**Momoko Akatsutsumi Blossom: Okay! I'll try! (I had to check over and over to see if I got your name spelled right by the way XD) **

**Natsu: Seriously? You HAD to mention that -.-**

**Jazzi: *ignores***

**Really. Thanks. VERY MUCH! 14 reviews for not even a 800+ word chapter? And 84 reviews! XD AND MORE THAN 800 PEOPLE VIEW THIS STORY! XD Thanks! And here's your chapter:**

**Enjoy!**

Juvia couldn't help but glance at Lucy's direction, who was trying her best to not look troubled. Juvia grinned slyly. The plan was working. She then looked at the raven headed boy beside her, and her smile faded into a frown.

In the place of where his smile should be was a frown. And a glare. At… Juvia?

Her eyes widened in horror. Her Gray-sama wouldn't-

Who was she kidding. She quickly regained her posture, and sat straight next to Natsu, attractive, but very stiffly.

"What happened?" Natsu mumbled, as they sat ontop of their dragons.

"Juvia can't believe. Juvia took Gray-sama's smile from Gray-sama's face!" she was about to break into sobbing, when Natsu placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"He'll come around-" he trailed off, looking at Lucy, then tried to smile brightly at Juvia, but failed miserably (very hard, Natsu. You failed very hard XD) "At least one of us are happy."

Juvia was baffled. This dragonslayer had bothered to help her, in hopes of making his crush jealous, and decided to end up with nothing just for Juvia? No way.

"No." Juvia said, determined. "Natsu-san. Both Juvia and Natsu-san will end up with our lovers."

Natsu looked at the determined, optimist girl, then shook his head and buried his face in his hands. "No way. Luce wouldn't like me after what happened. Besides, you may break her apart… but she still has Loke, Dan, and ugh!" he shook his head.

Juvia's face hardened, then she lowered her voice. "_**I**_ mean it."

Natsu looked up at Juvia, confused, and startled. Juvia _never_ used first person. She meant business.

**With Gray and Lucy**

Gray's face hardened, and his smile turned to a frown, looking at Juvia and Natsu. He glared at Natsu, who was right beside Juvia.

"How?" Lucy's small voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"How are we going to get back? This is hopeless. This-" she trailed off. Gray looked at her.

"So you're just going to give up." he stated plainly.

"Well, in simpler words, yes." she said, sadly.

His face hardened, even more. "Luce-"

She held up a hand. "Please, no more memories of Natsu." she said, her voice small.

He sighed, exasperated. "Fine. But you can't give up _that_ easily."

"I can." she stated, firmly.

He narrowed his eyes. "So you're going to let all our work be a waste."

"No. You can still go for Juvia. It's-" she sighed, and buried her face in her hands.

"You're just going to let Natsu beat you." he growled.

She jolted up. "At what?" she challenged.

He pointed a finger in Juvia and Natsu's direction. "You're just going to let him be. You're going to let him beat you." he said, lamely. He knew it was horrible, but Lucy bought right into it.

"Heck no!" she exclaimed. "who do you think I am Gray?"

He chuckled. "Fine. Here, let's make a deal. I confess to Juvia, and you confess to Natsu. Kay? We both have our ways."

She nodded, excitedly. "Thanks Gray!" she hugged him, and pecked him on the cheek.

But they never knew Juvia was looking their way.

And they never knew how hard it would be to confess.

Or even how hard it would crash down on them-

to be rejected.

**~~~~~~~~DUN DUN DUN! Hehe, I'm so evil! XD Seeya next time, and tell me how you like it so far! **

**Also, this story is coming to its end :'( I was thinking 12 chapters maybe? It's up to you! Please review!**

**Ja ne,**

**~Jazzi~**


	10. Confession

**Sorry guys, I know it's been like forever since i've updated, but here's your chapter. I don't really have any excuse why, but I guess maybe because i kinda lost interest for a while :/ Sorry, but here's your chapter.**

**I don't own anything except the plot I thought of.**

**Enjoy :)**

Gray looked around nervously. He had no idea why he struck that deal. He didn't know the first thing how to confess. Especially towards Juvia. He never thought Natsu would be his love rival either.

Juvia was sitting there, talking to Natsu. Gray clenched his jaw, as he saw them smile to each other.

He was going to march up there and punch Natsu, but restrained. He just needed to pull Natsu from Juvia… but he didn't know how. Heck, it might even be centuries before he could confess to Juvia if he was going to cower like this.

"Are you Juvia-san?" a familiar girl asked.

Juvia nodded her head.

"I think I saw a ring that was yours in the dressing room." she reported. Juvia looked surprised, and glanced down at her hand.

No ring.

"Natsu-san," the girl continued. "You might want to try the food on there. I heard you eat fire?" she asked. Her face was completely covered with a mask.

Natsu grinned. "Juvia, I'm going to go there to check things out. Good luck finding your ring. Call me if you need help." he jumped off the dragon to go to the food. Juvia fled to the dressing room, as the girl got closer and closer.

"Go get her." the girl in the mask giggled when she passed him. Gray froze, but inside, he was extremely grateful. He ran out the door and navigated his way to the dressing room.

There was Juvia, looking all around for her ring. Gray felt nervous, seeing her again. He stuck his hand in his pocket, hoping that could calm him. Then, he felt a smooth round object. He dug it out of his pocket.

The ring.

The girl must have stolen it from Juvia, and slipped it in his pocket.

For a chance to talk to her.

"Um," Gray cleared his throat.

Juvia looked up. "G-Gray?"

Natsu grabbed the fire on the huge torch and stuffed it into his mouth. It tasted sweet, and better than usual. He looked around, and stuffed another handful of fire in his mouth. It tasted bitter.

He looked around for that source of bitterness.

Lucy.

He spotted her in the crowd trying to get closer to the food. She avoided his eyes, as she got closer. Natsu stopped stuffing fire in his mouth. It felt dry.

Lucy swallowed a huge lump in her throat. She headed for the punch, and poured herself a cup, and glanced at Natsu.

Who was watching her.

They met eyes for a moment, but then Natsu looked away.

Lucy wanted to talk to him again, but her mouth wouldn't speak. She chugged down the punch, and wiped her mouth. She pushed her way past, and towards Natsu.

She wanted to confess. But she didn't know if Natsu would reject her.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy whispered. Natsu was determined to act normal. Like nothing happened.

"Hey Luce." he said, with meat in his mouth. Lucy laughed. The tension eased a bit.

"Um," Lucy felt her mouth feel dry again.

"I know you saw Gray and I together." Lucy felt her throat tighten, and Natsu grew stiff.

"But there's nothing between us." she swallowed.

"I know it," she continued. "Because I only love one person."

Natsu, as dense he was, felt his heart pound in his ears as the color faded away from his face.

"That person is a fire eating dragon slayer."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, curiously. There was no stress or tension in her voice.

"Um, looking for a jacket. Uh, Lucy's jacket!" he stammered. Juvia's eyes hardened at her name. She gritted her teeth, but forced a smile and continued looking.

"What are you doing here?" he then asked. She looked at him.

"Looking for my ring." she answered. He crouched down.

"Want help?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"It's fine. I'm sure Lucy-san's waiting for her jacket. You wouldn't want her to get cold." Juvia responded, coldly.

"It's okay." Gray said quickly. "She's alright. Besides, it might not be in here." he smiled nervously, knowing well that his excuse was lame.

Juvia, unfazed, nodded. "Alright, thank you, Gray-san."

It hit Gray. Hard. He didn't know honorifics could do such damage. But it broke him for her to call him 'Gray-san' and call Natsu 'Natsu-sama.'

"Why do you always call me Gray-san now?" he asked, abruptly. Juvia glanced up at him.

She shrugged slightly. "You were annoyed." she said, monotonously.

Gray opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. She was right. And he was harsh on her because of that. He started to pretend to look, as he slowly slipped the ring out of his pocket, watching Juvia.

"Found it!" he said, pretending to be surprised.

Juvia rushed over. "My mother's ring!" she cried. "Thank you!"

Gray silently thanked the girl who did the matchmaking, but was un-prepared for what was next.

Juvia hugged him.

If it was like before, he would have gotten annoyed, but this touch sparked. Before he knew it, both were gazing up at each other's eyes. Hers were filled with sadness, anger, betrayal-

And regret.

Natsu dropped his drumstick. His jaw dropped too.

"M-Me?" he stammered quietly. Lucy nodded, feeling the tension in this awkward moment.

"What about Gray?" Natsu asked, finally.

Lucy felt sadness bubbling up in her stomach as her fingers made knots.

"Come on Natsu." she pleaded. Natsu turned away flatly.

"No."

**Dun, dun, dun~~~**

**Bwhahahahahahaha. **

**Natsu: R&R if you don't want anything bad to happen! D: **

**Jazzi: Don't worry… ^_^**


	11. Confession part 2

**Hello guys! Here with a new chapter! Not as quite late as my last chapter, but still late :P (I think it's not as late….) I just started school and I already have piles of homework! T.T**

**Natsu: hurry up! **

**Jazzi: *Ignores* If you read the last chapter, it might have been a little devastating for Lucy. *cough cough* **

**Lucy: Shut up! I am not depressed! The last thing I need is to go out with him!**

**Jazzi: Yes, yes Lucy. I feel your pain. - obviously lying. But in this chapter, you'll be happy. :) And yes, it might seem weird that Juvia isn't saying 'Juvia' and talking in third person, but instead, she's saying 'I' in first person, but after what happened, she just changed a little XD**

**Gray: *cough cough* lame excuse. You accidently typed it and were too lazy to change it. **

**Jazzi: Shut up! *whack* it makes sense! (ish)**

**I don't own anything except my plot!**

**Enjoy!**

**Juvia **

What. Was. She. Doing…?

She was hugging her Gray-sama of course.

What was wrong?

Gray-sama was hugging her too.

"S-Sorry," she stammered as she let go of him. Gray blinked.

"Oh yeah. Glad you found your ring." Gray stuffed his hands in his pocket and headed to the door, his shoulders dropping a bit.

Juvia clenched her hands. She still needed time to talk to Gray. Alone. She couldn't have him go back to the ball without asking for his true feelings, whether he rejected her or not.

Standing by the cushioned chair, she unclasped her bracelet with one hand and let is loosely fall between the chair and a table, the bracelet wedged between the chair and the table.

She let out a gasp as she saw Gray turn around in alarm.

She touched her wrist franticly. "M-My bracelet's gone!"

**Natsu**

Seeing the pain on Lucy's face made Natsu feel pain. Pain, pain, pain.

"Luce, it's not like this! I promise. Let me explain-" he trailed off as Lucy disappeared in the crowd.

"Hello. You are Natsu Dragoneel, right? I heard you were a fire dragon slayer. We prepared delicious fire for you-"

"Shut up!" Natsu snapped as he bolted out of the crowded place. "Luce? Where are you?" he mumbled.

A thought struck him as he grimaced.

The restroom.

But he couldn't go in.

He needed to find Juvia. He glanced around the crowd as he went back in. She should be back by now. Then, a person bumped him on the shoulder.

"What did you do?" the person hissed. Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Mira, I need your help."

**Gray**

Gray was grateful that Juvia lost her bracelet. It could be found, but he probably wouldn't have another time to confess to her. After all, she _was_ avoiding him.

"Do you know where you dropped it?" Gray asked, concerned.

"I guess when we were finding my ring." Juvia mumbled.

Gray looked around. Juvia twiddled with her fingers before bending down, as if to help.

"Gray-s-sama?" Juvia asked timidly. The words slipped out of her mouth, but they felt natural. More comfortable then when she called him Gray-san.

"Yes?" Gray asked, his voice muffled. He didn't want to face her. Then something hit him. She called him Gray-sama-

"I love you."

**Natsu**

"She's not in there." Mirajane reported. She sighed.

"Natsu, how are you-" Mira started.

"Mira, please. The last thing I need is someone nagging at me for not accepting. You and Luce both misunderstood and then you just blame me when you don't even know half of it." he snapped. Mira looked taken back, but hung her head.

"I know. I'm sorry. Lucy's one of my best friends and-"

"Yeah. I know." he ran off. Mirajane looked at him and smiled and then went off to the dressing room.

**Lucy**

Lucy was crying, but trying not to. Natsu rejected her. Yeah, that hurt. Of course it did.

She was currently outside, hearing the happy music inside, her back pressed to the wall as she sat on the grass. She dried her eyes and looked up at the sky.

She heard footsteps before blinking and standing up and dusting herself.

"Who's there?" she called.

"It's me, Lucy, me."

**Gray**

Juvia always said that she loved him. But this one felt different. Like when you drink water every day. It tastes the same. But after what seems like a 100 mile run, it feels way better. Just like right now.

"I know this might not be surprising-"

Gray cut her short by hugging her and shocking Juvia.

Gray didn't exactly know what he was doing too. But it felt right, so he did it.

"I love you too."

**Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. This is going to be the end of my story soon XD But please enjoy!**

**R&R!**

**Natsu: ….**

**Lucy: …..**


	12. Finding Lucy

**Sorry guys… T.T I know, I know, I haven't been around for a while…**

**Gray: A WHILE? A WHILE, WOM-**

**Juvia: Gray-sama, please shut up. **

**Natsu: …**

**Erza: …**

**Juvia: …**

**Jazzi: G-Guys, don't be mad… I'm sorry! *nearly drowns in own tears***

**Natsu: Forget her. Enjoy this chapter because even if she says she going to update, it's not going to happen anytime soon. Maybe another year? *glares at Jazzi***

**I don't own any characters, but I do own my plot! :)**

**Natsu**

Running around looking for Lucy was _tiring_. He immediately regretted turning down the man's offer for free fire. Not only was that, but tonight he found out that Lucy in fact the best hider in the world. Heck, if they played hide and seek, he probably wouldn't find her in a million years!

But this time, Natsu had a feeling he knew where she was.

But at the same time, he also had a bad feeling.

**Lucy**

"W-Who's there?" Lucy asked, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"It me. Gray." he sighed.

"Oh." Lucy said, a wave of disappointment washed over her. She thought it was Natsu. She smiled bitterly. Why would he be here? He had just rejected her for goodness sake. He was probably with Juvia right now.

Lucy glanced at Gray. "Did you fail too?"

Gray looked at her and blinked. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it back. "What happened?" he asked instead.

Lucy let out a small laugh. "Oh Gray." she murmured, tears forming at her eyes again as she look up at the sky. It was full of twinkling stars.

"Lucy," Gray started, trying to comfort her.

"He rejected me." she sobbed. Gray sighed and wrapped his arms around Lucy.

"Lucy, it's going to be okay." he said, soothingly, even though he knew that it wouldn't. He felt guilty. He had confessed, just like her, but in the end, she was the one who got rejected.

"If Natsu doesn't like you, it's his loss. Lucy, your wonderful, smart, loving, pretty, and all the things that a guy could ask for. You were there when I needed you, heck; you were here when all of us needed you. If Natsu doesn't realize that, then you can get up, find another love, and rub it in his face. Let him see what he's missing." Gray said, taking a deep breath. If he were to be honest, he did have some feelings for Lucy, but he loved Juvia. Gray closed his eyes.

"Who? Who, Gray!? It's not that easy!" she sobbed. "I loved Natsu so much. I can't just move on like it's nothing! Who am I going to find that is going to make me move on?"

Gray clutched Lucy's shoulder and lifted her chin. Then, he kissed her.

**Natsu**

"Juvia!" Natsu called, when he saw the water mage. She turned around, a big smile on her face.

"Natsu-sama!" she beamed.

"Listen, I need you to help me find Lucy." he said, taking a big breath. Juvia looked at him curiously, but nodded her head.

"Okay," she said, slowly. She set down her plate full of food and was about to run and find her when Natsu grabbed her arm.

"Also, can I have your steak?"

**Unknown**

A person with a long black dress smiled at the starry night. It was so beautiful.

She smiled to herself as she walked to the corner, when suddenly, she heard voices.

"I can't just move on like it's nothing! Who am I going to find that is going to make me move on?" she heard a voice wail. Surprised, she looked over the corner, to see a dark haired boy kissing a blonde. On instinct, she whispered.

"Memory magic."

**Dun dun dun…**

**Sorry I didn't update and this chapter was so short! :P I promised promise promise you guys that I'll try to update during the spring break, or earlier! **

**Gray: No she w-**

**Jazzi: *slaps hand over Gray's mouth* **

**R&R! **

**Thanks!**


	13. Finding Out

**I am so sorry! DDDDD: Thanks for everybody who reviewed. I feel so bad though :( I just recently found another site named Wattpad (don't worry, I still love fanfiction) and have been browsing it recently and started writing some stories. I don't have many views, but if you can support me on that site (thanks) my username is Jacovywat. So yeah. That's one reason. (Sooo sorry)**

**Gray: Uh, you better. It's already summer. Update during spring break my ass. **

**Jazzi: Yeah… sorry about that too. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. It means A LOT to me seeing people supporting my story.**

**Iloveallanime16: Hehehe… I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Special thanks to you because you have stayed with this story and kept reviewing. Thanks! :D**

**Angel Evans Melody: Thanks! And thanks for reviewing! Here's your chapter!**

**Cookie monster1203: Awww… I'm really sorry. I wanted to have them make up, but then I started having trouble writing that chapter, and then a idea popped in my head… so yeah. I was going to put a epilogue, but now I created this whole mess. :P Soz**

**Witch's Bane: Haha! Thanks for reviewing! (Gray: Oh shit! She's gonna kill me! *runs*)**

**mgaa: Sorry if this gets a little confusing :P I promise it's going to make sense sooner or later. :) **

**Skylar Scarlet: Yeah, I know :P Sorry. I just felt that this story is wayyy to short because I only have like 13 chapters and most of them are short. **

**ChocoCatXX: Thanks for waiting patiently! Here's your chapter! :D**

**X: Thanks for reviewing! Here's your chapter!**

**Whew! That was a long list, and thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to mean, so I decided to respond on my fic to thank you guys :) It makes me motivated to write. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Lucy**

"Gray!" she sputtered, breaking the kiss away, alarmed. Did Gray just kiss her?

Gray pulled away, adverting his eyes. "Sorry." he mumbled. Lucy looked away for a second, but then, concern washed over her expression.

"Did something happen to you and Juvia?" she asked, then her eyes widened. She groaned. "Did you fail too? Not even _one_ of us got happiness? This world is messed up."

Gray chuckled. "No, calm down, Lucy. I succeeded." he smiled to himself, remembering his success. Lucy looked bemused.

"Why did you-"she motioned to her lips, and then looked at his. Gray blushed. He didn't want to tell her that he had some feelings for her. He loved Lucy and Juvia, but he loved Juvia more.

"Sorry. I just, you know, just thought that you needed something to boost you up. To shock you. I hate seeing that sad expression on your face." Gray said, sheepishly. Lucy frowned.

"Gray, you have Juvia now. Don't jeopardize your new relationship because of me." Lucy muttered. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. I love Juvia, and hopefully she loves me as much as she shows." he said. Lucy sighed, and looked up at the stars.

"Gray?" she asked, her eyes glistening.

"Mm?" he questioned, leaning against the wall.

"You wanna go in?"

He didn't answer for a second. "Sure."

**Natsu**

"Come on." Juvia said, tugging on his shirt. Natsu grumbled.

"Hold on, I'm stocking my energy up." he said, eating a large portion of meat. He opened his mouth to shove some fire inside his mouth when suddenly, it disappeared. Natsu stood there, confused for a second, when he felt something wet seep inside his clothes.

He turned to look at Juvia, who gave him a glare. He looked down on his now water soaked shirt.

"Juvia! I was eating!" he protested, as Juvia proceeded to drag him away from his food.

Juvia sighed. "We need to find Lucy." she said, slowly, like she was talking to a 5 year old child.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "But I'm tired. I can find her better if I have more energy." he whined, pouting.

Juvia ignored him. "Natsu-san, you helped Juvia with Gray-sama, and Juvia knows you love Lucy-san to the moon and back, so we need to find her as quickly as possible to clear this up so we can have fun the rest of the night, and so she doesn't avoid you even more!" she barked, softly. Natsu blinked, and sighed.

"Easy for you to say. You have Gray wrapped around your finger. Lucy probably hates me, and doesn't want to be around me. Trying to find her is already hard. I don't want to know how hard it is to actually _confess_." he slumped his shoulders.

Juvia opened her mouth to say something, but Natsu beat her to it. "What if it was a prank? What if it was a dare? What if she just ran off to tell Levy that she did it or something? I would only embarrass myself, plus it would make everything awkward between us." he groaned, clutching his head.

"I don't want to think anymore. I don't want to do anything. This has to be the worst day of my life." he muttered, sitting down.

Juvia sighed, and then glared t him fiercely. "I didn't this so you could fail. Normally, I would say something positive, but that is _enough_! Natsu!" she barked. Natsu snapped his head up.

"You can't expect a girl to make every first move! You guys have to do something too! This is NOT a one-sided relationship where the girl has to make enough love for the both of you! Lucy did her job, and now it's your turn. You take it or leave it, and I promise you, she is not being dared! Those were real tears, Natsu. If you love her, you have to tell her tonight." Juvia said, taking a deep breath as she finished her rant.

Natsu still looked pained, but dragged himself up and started walking. Juvia narrowed her eyes.

"Well? Are you coming?" Natsu asked, over his shoulder. He straightened up, and started looking like the real Natsu again. Juvia smiled, but didn't know whether to feel mad, or happy. Mad that Natsu thought that he could just get up and wlak away looking cool like that, and happy because she knew he was going to fix things.

Everything.

**Juvia**

"Have you seen a girl with blonde hair, wearing a pink dress with a guy with black hair?" Natsu asked a random stranger.

"Sir, you have to be more specific about the guy, but no I have not seen the girl." the guy informed him. Natsu sighed in frustration.

"I don't know! He could be naked!" Natsu heard himself shout. The man looked at him weirdly, but shook his head, speed walking away from the exasperated pink haired dragon slayer.

"Any luck?" Juvia asked him, as she walked up to him. Natsu shook his head.

"Let's try outside." Natsu said. Juvia nodded, as they headed outside, meeting the cool fresh air. The moonlight beamed on the side walk, illuminating their path, as she stars twinkled in the sky.

A girl with a halter black dress with jewels embedded in the waistline was walked towards the building.

"Excuse me!" Juvia called. The girl stopped, nodding slightly.

"Have you se-" Juvia started, but Natsu interrupted her.

"Have you seen a girl with blond hair, pink dress with diamonds on the dress, white high heel shoes, and a heart crystal necklace with some black haired guy who is probably naked?" Natsu asked, rushing. The girl blinked, and then nodded slowly.

"Hold on." she said, as if thinking about something. Juvia smirked at Natsu, even though Natsu was sure she was incapable of doing such thing.

"So Natsu-san memorized Lucy-san's whole entire outfit and couldn't bother to even remember Gray-sama's simple outfit?" Juvia smirked. Natsu blushed.

"I was with her the whole night!" he protested, but Juvia ignored him.

"Are they the people?" she asked, projecting a picture of-

Lucy and Gray kissing.

Natsu's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, and Juvia's eyes started to glisten.

"I have memory magic." the girl offered, thinking that they were shocked by her magic.

Juvia whipped her head towards Natsu's direction, her mouth jaw dropping, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

Suddendly, they heard high heeled clicking against the pavement. They turned their heads around, while Juvia wiped her tears away.

"There they are…?" they girl said, uncertainly.

There was Lucy and Gray, shocked as they were, but for a whole different reason.

**Kay! DUN DUN DUN! What will happen now that Juvia and Natsu know of Gray's little kiss? **

**Gray: Hey! I would ne-**

**Erza: Shhhhh. The story's not finished. *whacks Gray***

**Jazzi: Please R&R! If you want to check out my Wattpad stories, I would appreciate it if you would support me because I just started :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
